Guild
Guild system (unlocked at Level 08) is one of the main social features Metal Slug Attack has introduced. The quickest way to join is to browse Recommended Guild menu, alternatively players can search for one by name or ID, or create one themselves. Guilds are created for a small cost of 500 and provide participating players significant benefits. The founder is automatically assigned the rank of a Guild Master and can have up to 49 other people join them. The founder can customise their guild's name, official language, icon (68 portraits or icons of unlocked units), description (100 characters), and entry conditions. Aside from an upward level restriction, the Guild Master can make their guild public (anyone can join), application-based (approval required), or closed/private (cannot join). Every setting can be altered at any point later. While spending Sortie Points in Attack!, members contribute (at conversion rate of 1:1) toward Guild Points pool other activities which is used to determine a guild's rank on the leaderboards or start Guild Raids. In a way, a guild sacrifices its rank in return for Guild Medals and loot for its members. A player can see their own total contribution as well as Guild Points currently in the pool. Being in a guild is necessary in order to beat Special Ops. It is also required to participate in Guild Ops. Features Guild Chat Accessible through Message (second tab on the left), Guild Chat offer guild members private space to communicate in. Participants are notified of [[1.5.0|1.5.0]] whenever a new raid is started or a new player joins the guild. Automated notifications are written in blue font. From here Exercises can be initiated of [[1.4.0|1.4.0]] - single-player training matches against a guild mate (active deck) of choice. These are free to run and give no material rewards whatsoever. The targeted member is not notified of any exercises initiated against them. Guild Raid For a detailed stage breakdown, see List of Guild Raid Stages. The main collective activity members can partake in for a promise of Guild Medals and Items. Guild Masters can start one for a fee in Guild Points (3,000 minimum) and all members are given 2 attempts a day (restarts at 0400 hours server time) in each (for every raid individually, including ones completed and restarted earlier that day). A single raid contains 8 stages to complete, each containing boss units, normal units with boss-like amounts of HP, or both. Damage dealt carries over so it is not necessary to score a kill. Participation rewards Guild Medals (also referred to as "coins") for: * Attacking - 10 - earned whenever an attempt is used. * Completing a stage (scoring a victory) - 50 - stacks with 10 for attacking * Raid completion - Varied (see table below). * Raid completion in under 7 days (bonus) - Varied (see table below). * Taking place on the damage leaderboards: ** 1st - 200. ** 2nd - 100. ** 3rd - 50. ** 4th - 30. ** 5th - 10. Note: the GP/GM ratio is better with low coefficient. Each completed stage adds loot to the reservation pool. As soon as all stages of the raid are completed, Reserved loot is added to the loot Stock. Every hour players can take one item from the stock. If they want something in particular from the reservation pool, players can place Bids on one item at a time to collect from the Mailbox when the raid is concluded. Bids do not: * Guarantee that the item in question will be dropped during the raid. * Automatically collect items from the stock as soon as the reception times runs out. * Prevent other people from taking items one can't collect due to the timer. In the course of a raid stage it is possible to stun-lock a boss and produce enough units to reach the unit cap. If it takes place, the unit production UI greys out (similar to AUTO mode pre-1.2.0) and prevents further production until any unit is destroyed. During Campaign Day, The GP/GM is doubled. Guild Bonus When other guild members rent units you've placed in the Soldier Camp, MSP accumulates and can be claimed here. A popular unit can earn more MSP this way than via its regular hourly bonuses - sharing boss-level Experts during an Extra Ops event may net a large return if your guild includes active high-level players. Guild Shop Soldier Camp Guild members can register up to 2 units (3 to 4 with VIP) for other players to rent for MSP. Renting is done before starting a mission in any game mode except Online, Battle and Team Battle, and lasts for only one mission. Aside from rent, additional MSP income is generated based on a unit's Tier, Level and Skill. It will be generating after 99 hours (roughly 4 days). Renting if free the first 3 times a day in each mode applicable (3 in Attack, 3 in Combat School, etc.) of [[1.5.0|1.5.0]]. Platinum Lv.50 ★★★★ units from SNK are occasionally rentable. Good Job Guild members can give each other Good Job bonuses once a day (refreshes at 0400 server time): * Free: ** The sender gets 15. ** The recipient gets 1,000. * Premium costs 30,000 to send: ** The sender gets 30. ** The recipient gets 30,000. * A final option, costing 30 to send: ** The sender gets 100. ** The recipient gets 50,000. If EXP is the top priority, it is recommended to choose the premium option despite its cost. With enough investment into MSP Gain, the player can cover the expense and actually make profit fighting the Rare Boss. This can be considered as an MSP equivalent to buying Sortie Points with Medals, or an additional source of EXP if Medals are in abundance. Management The administrative area provides tools for Guild Masters to control various aspects of their guilds: * Accepting or rejecting applications for membership. * Browsing guild roster, sortable by Level or activity. Promoting or removing players from the roster. * Changing guild settings and information. * Disbanding or leaving their guild. Ranking Any given guild's place on the leaderboards is determined by Guild Points currently in its pool (not total earned) and provides no practical benefit, as opposed to spending said points on raids. Top 50 guilds are displayed along with one's own guild current rank. Trivia * A guild can set the minimal level requirement to Level 01 even though players cannot access the guild system until they reach Level 08. Category:Metal Slug Attack features